Aquamarine Bobcat
by IchiakiI
Summary: "If I can't have you, no one can."  The words still echo in my mind- a bittersweet reminder of that dreadful day. The day I decided to kill my lover.


"_If I can't have him, no one can."_

The argument still rings in my ears— a reminder, day after day, at how low my life had turned. My own lover threatening to kill himself just to get more attention from me. Blasphemy.

I can still see his face—the tears streaming down from his clear ocean blue eyes; the knife, poised above his pale wrist. I knew he didn't have the guts to do it. I simply turned around and headed for the door. But the one thing that sent me over the edge, were those five idiotic words he whispered through his sobbing.

"_I'm breaking up with you."_

I felt a rage so enormous that it was impossible to control. I whipped around so fast that my sunglasses flew off my face and hit the wall in an ear shattering crash. He flinched and I stomped over to him. When I grabbed his arm and forced him to look in my eyes, I knew what I had to do—for his eyes were filled with a determination like no other.

Roxas always said I had a God-complex. If things didn't go my way, I would yell and abuse the closest thing next to me. Be it the couch, a plate, or sometimes, even Roxas. He never said he minded it though. Not that I cared. He would always be mine.

That's why, when he spoke those words, I flipped out so much. He always swore we would be together. I reached over for the knife and gripped my hand over his. I held it right where its original position was and I stared directly into his eyes once more.

"_I would prefer it if you would just die."_

My words were laced with order and demand—refusal to follow his words.

Roxas looked up at me, a new flow of tears were now cascading down his cheeks. His usual bright, blond hair, now hung low in chunks being held together by sweat.

"_Why?"_

He whispered and the memories of when I first asked him out were sent flowing back into my mind.

A lone boy was sitting on the park bench. At this time, I would usually be jogging, but today I decided to approach my stalker. This was the second month he had been following me and I wanted to know why.

"_Hello."_

The boy had been looking down the road in the direction that I usually would be running down. He did a double take before his eyes widened in realization and a blush immediately formed on his cheeks. He stuttered. I shushed him.

"_Do you wanna go out with me?"_

The blond opened his mouth. The dazzling blue eyes filled with confusion and drew me in more.

"_Why?"_

The boy whispered and I swooped in for a kiss. The boy's blush immediately intensified. When we broke apart, I watched as his lips searched for more of me. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to my house. Later on, after we were done with the amazing sex, I answered his question.

"_Because you obviously know the most about me. Being my stalker, you should know every detail of my life. Therefore, you're perfect."_

Back to the knife, I slowly brought the blade down on his wrist and began to slice it. The boy, who you now know is Roxas, screamed and tried to get away. He hit and kicked but I was stronger.

As the blood fell down his arm, I came to my senses. The tears filled my eyes and I stopped my actions. I quit counting the cuts when I got to six. I quickly ran to grab a towel and came back to hold it on his arm. Roxas' eyes began to close and my heart stopped.

"_Please! Don't die, Roxas!"_

I yelled at him. Roxas opened one eye and matched my teary ones. A small smile cracked across his face.

"_Why would you try to kill me?"_

He asked as he moved to sit up. My hand was still held firmly on his—determined to stop the bleeding.

"_Because I love you, dammit."_

"_But why kill me, Axel?"_

My eyes widened at the call of my name and I sunk into his now outstretched arm. I felt like such a child. And yet, I couldn't believe that he had forgiven me so easily. I decided his question needed to be answered for the sake of our relationship.

"_I thought, if I can't have you, no one can."_

I felt Roxas' good arm clench around me. He carefully removed my hand from his bad one and I dug my face in his bloody shirt.

Blood.

I quickly sat back and grabbed his chin. He flinched and I hurriedly loosened my grip—reminding myself that if all this worked out, to always be gentle to him. Roxas smiled at the sentiment.

"_How are you still alive?"_

I asked and looked at his arm. Roxas removed the towel and saw that most of the blood had been sucked up. The cuts were relatively small and I was glad I had caused no permanent damage.

"_I love you, Axel. And as long as you love me back, I promise to be with you."_

A smile sneaks out whenever I remember those words. I look over at my husband, Roxas – who is currently playing on the playground with our children—, and I am instantly reminded of how lucky I am.

-Axel Fineman.

* * *

><p>Whoops~ Posted this without a note at the end -_-;" haha I fail!<p>

Anyway~ This was once again made for DreamingDaxern~ He wrote a story and put me in a mood so i wrote this oneshot! he also helped comep with the name... actually I think Krystal did, but whatever!

Just think, wouldn't your stalker be the perfect person for you? They might not match up to you personality-wise, and yet, they just might! They also know all about you! But, it also depends on if they're a sane person -_-''' yeah... hahah That's a big one!

I posted this now without my beta looking at it (pardon the mistakes) so you guys would know that yes, I am still alive! But I've been sooo busy, what with having NO working computor and all my traveling! But i promise, when school starts up again, i have a study hall and i shall type up my stories then! kk!

Thank you to those who read this~


End file.
